


Tu eri l'unico che poteva chiamarmi Amy.

by RedLights234



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Internal Monologue, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLights234/pseuds/RedLights234
Summary: "Tu eri l’unico che poteva chiamarmi Amy, tu e nessun’altro. Mi hai chiamata così quando ho preso il voto più alto in biologia, mi hai chiamata così quando ti ho detto che pensavo di andarmene di casa e mi hai chiamata così quando stavo camminando verso il posto, ammesso che sia un posto, dove tu ti trovi ora. Urlavi il mio nome con tanta di quella forza che, ad un certo punto, penso di aver seguito la tua voce per tornare qui, per tornare con te e per scusarmi. Scusarmi, quello che poi non ho mai fatto."
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd & Derek Shepherd, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd





	Tu eri l'unico che poteva chiamarmi Amy.

Non ha molto senso essere qui. Non ha molto senso cercare un santuario quando non credi nemmeno ci sia vita dopo la morte, quando non credi che dal cielo qualcuno origli dalle pareti sottili le preghiere che, chi è rimasto, gli rivolge per sentirsi meglio, per ripulirsi, per andare a dormire sapendo di aver fatto tutto ciò che andava fatto. Non ha senso, ma cosa nella mia vita ha avuto senso? Sai, ogni tanto ripenso al tavolo da pranzo in legno che avevamo in cucina. A casa nostra, per un lungo periodo, abbiamo mangiato tutti in silenzio intorno a quel tavolo, senza voglia di spostarci in sala da pranzo. C’era la mamma che programmava mentalmente i prossimi passi. Nel mentre che pensava a cosa bisognava fare perché il pomeriggio filasse liscio per tutti, era già pronta a rimboccarsi le maniche per aiutarci con i progetti futuri, coi progetti di adesso. L’assenza per lei ha sempre significato vendersi il sorriso, il suo, quello che noi non conosciamo bene, quello che conosceva solo papà. Quando ci sedevamo intorno a quel tavolo, almeno nelle giornate più calde, e la finestra era aperta potevo scorgere in essa il riflesso dell’uscita di casa nostra, potevo pensare di oltrepassarla con uno zaino in spalla e potevo pensare che il rumore che c’era nella mia testa da qualche altra parte sarebbe stato accettato. Ho sempre fatto più rumore io di voi, ho sempre urlato più forte e ho sempre pianto di più. Nancy mi chiamava ‘’Amy tragedia’’ e io, di rimando, mentre cercavo di smentire quell’orribile soprannome, le confermavo la drammaticità insita nel mio DNA.  
Tu eri l’unico che poteva chiamarmi Amy, tu e nessun’altro. Mi hai chiamata così quando ho preso il voto più alto in biologia, mi hai chiamata così quando ti ho detto che pensavo di andarmene di casa e mi hai chiamata così quando stavo camminando verso il posto, ammesso che sia un posto, dove tu ti trovi ora. Urlavi il mio nome con tanta di quella forza che, ad un certo punto, penso di aver seguito la tua voce per tornare qui, per tornare con te e per scusarmi. Scusarmi, quello che poi non ho mai fatto. Ho rubato i tuoi anni migliori, ho privato la mamma della tranquillità di cui aveva bisogno dopo papà, ho privato tutti del pavimento sotto ai piedi e vi ho resi stanchi e vi ho resi vulnerabili. Vi ho trascinati come un mostro che con forza porta nelle sue tenebre persone innocenti. Voi non c’entravate con tutto quello schifo, tu non c’entravi. Tu splendevi, tu mi lasciavi splendere. Tu avevi paura che andassi via per sempre e poi.. sei andato via tu.  
  
Sono andata da Meredith ieri, volevo chiederle quale poteva essere un tuo santuario, un posto dove la tua aura risuonasse nei nostri timpani un po’ più forte. Mi ha aperto Zola. Quanto è cresciuta, quanto ha il tuo stesso modo di approcciarsi alle cose e alle persone. Come hai fatto ad insegnarle tutto questo? Perchè non lo hai insegnato a me? Lei mi chiama zia Amy. La prima volta che ho risentito quel nomignolo stavo mangiando i cereali dei tuoi figli Derek. Meredith mi raccontava del suo intervento del giorno prima e, come al solito, aveva nella voce quella sottintesa tristezza, quella percezione di non essere stata abbastanza, di non aver dato tutta se stessa in qualcosa. La voce di Zola è arrivata come un sussurro ma con una naturalezza tipica di chi, come lei, ad un soprannome associa solo una persona, non tremila mondi. Mi ha chiamata Amy e non sono riuscita a spiaccicare parola. Avrei voluto dirle che l’avrei aiutata volentieri con il progetto di scienze, ma la mia bocca è rimasta semiaperta per un lasso di tempo che deve esserle sembrato infinito. Poi ho parlato.  
Meredith sta facendo un gran lavoro con loro, con tutti loro. Tre figli, i tre figli di cui parlavi quando urlavi contro la mamma, quando le dicevi che i tuoi futuri tre figli non sarebbero cresciuti nel silenzio. Cerco sempre di parlare a voce alta con loro, li faccio ridere, li faccio volare sopra la mia testa e gli parlo di come in futuro dovranno imparare a far fronte alle cose. Si, alle cose, è così che chiamo la mia paura di aver trasmesso a loro il gene della tossicodipendenza. Un giorno dovrò dirlo anche a mio figlio probabilmente.  
Sono andata da Meredith ieri, ma non le ho chiesto nulla. Probabilmente mi avrebbe detto di prendere un ferryboat e l’avrebbe fatto con quella stessa aria con cui tante volte mi ha rimproverata per il mio tono disperato per la tua morte. Mi avrebbe guardata come se non avessi il diritto di parlarti e io ci avrei creduto perché credo di essere responsabile dei tuoi pochi capelli bianchi e del fatto di non essere stata pronta a salvarti la vita. So che non lo fa di proposito, so che negli occhi di lei c’è molto di te. Un amore come il vostro non può che finire così: con gli occhi mescolati, col sangue prestato, con il cervello diviso e poi unito e poi manipolato, usato, tenuto insieme. Non le ho chiesto dove poter parlare con te perché non sopporto di rivedere in lei il dolore della mamma. Ci siamo messe solamente a parlare. Le ho parlato di sesso. Oh, smettila di fare il bambino Derek, sono diventata madre due volte, lo sai anche tu che per fare un tavolo ci vuole il legno e per fare un figlio ci vuole il sesso. Le ho detto che mi sento ancora segnata dalla gravidanza, le ho parlato di insicurezze e l’ho fatto con quella nota di Amy tragedia ma anche di Amelia senza filtri. E’ stato poi nel tragitto verso casa che ho deciso di venire qui.  
  
Eravamo insieme, provavamo un intervento, eravamo concentrati sull’obiettivo: salvare la vita di qualcuno, della mamma di qualcuno. In questa sala hai ripreso a fidarti di me. In questa sala abbiamo fatto il miracolo dei novanta secondi, in questa sala mi hai lasciata splendere per un po’ ed ho assaporato ogni attimo di quella libertà. A volte eri accecante Derek, ma qui non lo sei stato. Se chiudo gli occhi posso ancora ricordare la sensazione delle nostre mani che si muovono armoniose nella velocità del tempo limitato. Posso sentire il tuo sbuffare di tanto in tanto, posso sentire la voce di Lexie Grey che legge quel numero spaventoso. E’ assurdo che io sia l’unica viva. E’ assurdo che a rimanere in vita sia stata io, che ho fatto di tutto per perderla questa vita, e non voi. Tu, con la tua presenza spaventosa e luminosa, Lexie col suo futuro da neurochirurgo e con la tenacia che ha dimostrato in quell’occasione e con l’amore di una sorella per Meredith. Probabilmente lei sarebbe stata molto più brava di me, lei non avrebbe preteso di provare dolore, lei sarebbe stata una buona sorella. In passato pensavo spesso a come sarebbe andata se fossi morta io, se quella pillola, quella prima del mio Christopher, mi avesse causato un collasso cardiaco. Mi chiedevo come sarebbe andata se non avessi sentito la tua voce chiamarmi con tanta insistenza. Poco prima di partorire ho pensato ad un mio ipotetico funerale. Ci sarebbe stato qualcuno pronto a piangere per me? Forse Maggie, forse Link. Forse per l’occasione sarebbero tornate Stephanie Edwards, April Kepner e Arizona Robbins. Poi il pensiero si è interrotto perché ho iniziato a pensare che Arizona Robbins è davvero sexy. Gravidanza, ormoni.  
  
Derek in questa sala riesco a sentirti mentre mi abbracci e in questa sala riesco a dirti ciò per cui ti cercavo. Sono diventata di nuovo mamma otto settimane fa. Ho tenuto il mio piccolo bambino in braccio e vorrei poterti dire che ti ho pensato ogni giorno da allora ma in realtà ho avuto ben poco tempo per pensare. Sapevi che i bambini piangono? Piangono tantissimo e dormono pochissimo. Voglio dire, avete solo questa occasione per riposare senza che nessuno vi svegli o vi infastidisca, perché non ne approfittate? Si, ho cercato davvero di dirglielo in questo modo. Ti ho pensato qualche giorno fa quando, in casa nuova, ho trovato dietro una piastrina del bagno due monete. Ho pensato a quale città avrebbe voluto comprare il bambino o la bambina che ha lasciato qui queste monete e mi sono sentita triste perché non potrò più ridargliele. E poi mi sei entrato nel cervello, nel nostro tanto amato cervello, e non sei più riuscito ad uscirne. E’ difficile fare la mamma e dubito diventi più facile, dubito arrivi qualche uccello con nel mezzo del becco un manuale d’istruzioni per evitare di crescere tuo figlio come te. Link è davvero bravo con lui e a volte provo rabbia perché lo amo talmente tanto che vorrei poter rifare la mia intera vita insieme a lui. Vorrei poterlo portare nel mio passato, vorrei potergli mostrare l’interno della mia testa e vorrei sedere a quel tavolo insieme a lui che parla ad alta voce, che ride sonoramente, che ama più forte e che io amo più forte.  
  
Derek sto provando un amore infinito che in passato la vita mi ha tolto troppo presto. Sto provando quello che la mamma deve aver provato con te perché sono sicura che lo amerò allo stesso modo, lo amerò per la sua immensa forza e per la sua capacità di farmi ridere. Sto provando, sto vivendo e non ti nego che è difficile non pensare, difficile non lasciarmi andare. Continuo ad andare alle riunioni e gli alcolisti, i tossici, quelli che sono come me e che come me cercano di sopravvivere, mi hanno regalato un piccolo sonaglino a forma di leone, hanno detto che se ha preso da me allora sarà forte. Forse qualcuno comincia davvero a vedermi ora che sto bene, ora che provo e respiro e ho voglia di farlo anche con tutto il caos che c’è nella mia testa. Derek sono qui perché affronto ogni giorno con l’amore giusto per andare avanti, con quella dose di sicurezza che un tempo non capivo ma che ora bramo. Ti sarebbe piaciuto essere zio di mio figlio, mi avresti fatta arrabbiare per i consigli non richiesti e poi mi avresti pizzicato la guancia prima di andar via a suon di ‘’Ci vediamo domani Amy, cerca di non ammazzarlo’’. Quel sonaglino avrebbe fatto un bel rumore risuonando sulla tua testa. Mi manchi, mi manchi ogni giorno e ogni giorno mi pento del tempo perso, dell’amore che ho rimandato, delle chiamate non fatte, delle urla inutili. Ma tu non ti pentivi di nulla Derek, tu camminavi sicuro. Chiudo gli occhi e in un attimo sei qui Derek, entri nella sala con aria accigliata. Hai il camice blu un po’ sporco di latte, forse sei andato a trovare Ellis all’asilo e forse hai controllato anche il mio di figlio e lui, di rimando, ti ha lasciato un bel ricordo sul camice. Hai la cuffietta con i ferryboat tra le mani, la rigiri e pensi. Poi mi guardi Derek e poi mi manchi e poi scompari e poi riappari, non mi libererò mai di questo pensiero, non voglio liberarmi di me e di te che proviamo a salvare la mamma del figlio di Cooper e di Cooper che mi videochiama ogni settimana e mi ricorda quanto grandi siamo noi Shepherd e che possiamo fare tutto. Gli invidio quella sicurezza negli occhi e gli voglio bene perché mette me e te sullo stesso piano. I nostri piani sono sempre stati diversi, scoordinati, separati, attratti dagli estremi di uno stesso mondo. Mi manchi, sono mamma, ti sento, sto pregando. Sei sempre il mio fratello preferito.  



End file.
